Finding Ourselves
by OpalMagnus
Summary: When Mako leaves with Asami on a quest to "find himself", who will ease Korra's heartbrake? /One-Shot/


Finding Ourselves

Iroh twisted the ebony strands around his fingers, savoring their coarse yet smooth touch. Her hot, wet breaths quickened as she awaited the anticipated yank. His hand fixed a firmer grip as he pressed his cheek to hers, brushing past as his face sank into her neck. Korra quivered as his lips grazed the outline of her collarbone. He lifted his his head slowly, leaving a trail of kisses up her neck and under her jaw. She opened her mouth to protest yet only a soft, whimpering moan escaped.

Somewhere between their conversation and now, Korra's memory blanked. Only faintly could she recall his hands traveling up and across her thigh as they sat on the bench. She pulled her head from his chest, gazing up with wide eyes. Reason told her to push his hand away. How could she do this? Mako said he'd come back. He just needed to find himself.

_ But why would he take Asami with him? _

"Korra, I'd never hurt you like that," Iroh cooed, cupping her chin.

"Iroh, I can't…"

His thumbs wiped away her tears as he held her face to his. They lingered, temple-to-temple. They panted in sync, anxious for each other's next move. Finally, Iroh found his audacity and risked a kiss—tender and easy. Korra knew she had to resist, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. She didn't _want _to.

Pulling away momentarily, she examined his honey eyes. Like Iroh, they were sharp and intense, refusing to part with her gaze. Despite their intimidating passion, she felt undeniably safe in his stiff yet soft embrace. His hands began to glide down her back. She jumped as if cold electricity jolted her spine. Expecting him to go further, she was prepared to throw his arms off her. Yet, like the gentleman he was proclaimed to be, his hands sat obediently at her waist.

"Only if you want me to," he assured.

A foreign sensation burned in her loins. It seemed as if this feeling were playing her like a piano, mashing the highest note, expecting her to scream in soprano. She bit her lip, suppressing her urge to moan. Iroh watched as her face twisted in pleasure. He desperately desired to see more of that expression. He loved the way her eyes seemed to shut automatically, the way her teeth bore into her lips. They swelled from the pressure, red and enflamed reminding him of…

But he had manners. He dare not touch her until she gave him a definite answer.

Strange thoughts stirred in her head. Was this some sort of bending trick? Did he possess some ability to set fire to her nerves? Or was this natural? Was this the feeling mothers warned their daughters of?

"Do you feel it too?"

"Feel what?" he replied breathlessly.

"You know what."

He hesitated, then moaned, "Yes."

"How are you so…cool about it?"

"I won't do anything until you ask. You have my word on that."

"I'm finding it hard to pull away."

"If it's what you desire…"

"_You're _what I desire."

He swallowed, feigning composure, "Is that so?"

She nodded, hesitant to ask, "Am…am I what you…_desire_?" He opened his mouth to answer, but she interrupted. "Be honest. Don't be chivalrous…"

He stared for what seemed like hours. His eyes wandered over her frame, inspecting the curves he longed to uncover.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" she prodded.

"You know what," he teased.

Grasping the lapel of his jacket, she pulled him closer and replied delicately, "I want to hear you say it…"

"…You're what I desire."

A small smile began to form, then, immediately dropped. She looked down as she spoke, "But I can't…"

"Then," he started, lifting her chin, "I won't push you."

"No," she demanded. "I want you to push me. Push me so I can do what I know I want to do."

"If you truly wanted it," he countered, "I wouldn't have to push."

She brushed her lips against his ear. "I'm just a little nervous is all. I need a little encouragement."

"It can wait."

"No, it can't…I'm ready," she insisted.

"We should wait until you're thinking clearly. With everything that's happened recently, I wouldn't want you to make a mistake."

"You're not a mistake," she assured. "I want you…I _need _you right now."

"Korra…"

"Look, just…just answer this…I know as the Avatar, I'm supposed to be strong. I'm supposed to fight temptation and resist succumbing to desire. But, right now, I want to experience something different. We both know Mako didn't take Asami along as a buddy. He wants to 'find himself'…Maybe I should do some soul-searching too. Promise me one thing, though."

"I won't tell a soul."

"Shhh. Listen. Promise me…you won't think I'm weak…if I give up my self-control tonight."

"Korra, you're the strongest young woman I know. And you always will be."

Now, Iroh was behind her, running his hands along her bare figure. Eventually, he would move on from the foreplay, but he remained steady. He was biding her time to reconsider. This moment had to be genuine—not a moment of emotional deprivation. A delicate situation such as this required understanding and compassion. While his passion threatened to overwhelm him, he also maintained respect. Quenching his lust was insignificant compared to preserving her dignity and trust—not just as the Avatar, but as a loyal friend. As someone he had grown to care for.

Was now the right time to confess this? Ever since Korra saved his life, he realized his profound respect was something more. The moment she dragged him from the bay and safely placing him ashore, the moment he opened his eyes and witnessed her seemingly radiant face sighing with relief, his heart belonged to her. Watching her and Mako pained him, but he fought to keep himself distant. Her happiness was all that mattered. Though he'd dreamt of showing her the dedication she deserved, he shook off his pride. After discovering Mako's rendezvous with his ex-girlfriend Asami, Iroh leaped at the chance to comfort her. He found her sobbing out by the cliff—her usual thinking spot. While knowing how strong she was, he also worried that, someday, somehow, her spirit would break. The thought of her moxie dying out left him heartbroken. Korra shined most in her brazen moments. When she became the leader he knew she was, there was some unexplainable pride. In truth, her spirit might have been the only reason he believed so strongly in honor and justice.

So hearing Mako might have stolen that part of her?

He wasn't sure if a fist would suffice.

But, now, Iroh was finally showing Korra his level of devotion. If only he could tell her the true extent of his feelings…

"Strong, courageous, sharp, _beautiful_. You're quite a fine young lady."

She chuckled. "You don't need to keep trying so hard. You've got me where you want me."

"No," he admitted, "I don't."

"Well, whenever you're ready…"

She lay back on the bed, spreading her legs. His heart raced as he caught a better glimpse of her. She giggled uneasily at his flustered reaction, a little amused by his lapse of self-control, then, bit her lip.

"…I'm ready."

He judged her expression which, for the first time, showed a gentler side. Unlike her usual determined gleam, her eyes seemed glassy and wide. There was a twinge of fear yet mostly eagerness. Her chest heaved as she breathed hard and heavy for him.

"Korra, before this happens, I _have _to confess something…"

Raising her brow, she replied, "What is it?"

He took a strand of her hair, twirling it in his fingers to relieve his nerves. "I love you."

She gazed back into eyes, slightly overwhelmed by this sudden statement.

"I love you, too," she exhaled.

Swiftly, he mashed his lips to hers, grasping the back of her head as he lay between her legs. Her tongue broke through his lips to stroke his. They tangled themselves together, tossing and rolling across the sheets, tearing them off the bed. She waited for him to enter.

After a few minutes, she grew curious, "Aren't you going too…"

Chuckling, he touched the back of his hand to her cheek. "Not tonight. Tonight, we can just stay exactly like this."

"Well, as noble as that is…"

Korra pressed herself closer, allowing him to only half-willingly slide in. He blushed, giving her an incredulous look. She returned his shocked face with an impish smirk.

"I'm making up the rules tonight."

She hadn't lost that moxie.


End file.
